The present application is directed to blister cards, and more particularly, to two-ply blister cards where the blister extends through a window in one card, and the removed portion of that card becomes a non-planar or multi-level panel within the blister.
Merchandise items are often packaged on blister-type display cards. Such display cards may include a plastic blister to hold the product, and a printed paperboard card describing the product. In a two-ply card, the blister may protrude through one of the cards. When a portion or window of a card is removed to create an opening to receive the blister, the removed portion or “window waste” is sometimes placed flat inside the blister behind a product item to create a background.
The present invention utilizes a “split-level” window waste to create a novel package.